Pyromaniac
by Timmesque
Summary: Rules of Warfare: Never allow survivors. EVER. That is the cardinal rule of the Tokyo:American underworld And for Tyson and Kai, it's all about war games..[yaoi] [TyKa] [Tyson x Enrique][5th chapter up]
1. Prologue

**Summary: Rules of warfare: You NEVER let a survivor of a family you've killed, live.**

**Pyromaniac**

**By Timberwolf220**

'**Revenge is a dish best served cold'**

**----Old Klingon Proverb**

_The temperature seemed to drop around him. Tears choked his face as hands numbed themselves. He covered his eyes to see various ugly faces dance around him. _

_There was so much ice. Yet, his house was burning. He could still hear the cries from the people in his ears. So desolate, so lost, pitiful wails against impending doom._

_They're dead. _

_Ren..._

_Gramps..._

_Dad..._

'_Being a Kinomiya is a lot to ask kid,' Friendly voice, 'So take a chill pill okay?'_

_The ice encrusted his eyebrows. _

'_See, I had nothing against you kid,' Guns cocked, 'I have to kill you, nothing personal, you understand, right?'_

_Blood splattered ice._

'_Maybe I'll just let you live,' Warm breath in his ear. _

_Screams in the torchlight. Trickles of red sear the floor. _

'_They're gone'_

_They're gone._

_They're gone. _

_They're gone..._

_They can't be gone. _

_They can't be._

_THEY CAN'T!!_

_He covered his face, letting the snow settle on his hair. _

'_Ran to save your skin kid?' Another tickle in his ear, 'I understand, I really do.'_

_He left them to die. _

_To save himself. _

_Heshouldhavedied. _

_Heshouldhavedied. _

_He..._

'_You're a Kinomiya.'_

_He watched the flames die down for a long time._


	2. Flicker

**A/N: First of all, a great big thank you to my lovely reviewers. I hope this story does not disappoint you'll. **

**Ms. Hobgoblin: **It was rather short, wasn't it? But the chapters are rather long, I think.

**Kiina: **I'm continuing! County!

**Flamable-Devil: **I just thought of the most obscure pairing and that's the one that came to mind. I think there was someone who wrote a Tyson/Enrique called 'Unbidden Love'. I don't know what happened to it though...

**JadesRose: **Tyson has not yet lost the will to live. Nor will he soon, I think.

**Fireie Girl: **Updated! Sorry it took so long!

**QueenPhoenix: **Yes, it was vague because I tried to stick the images to what Tyson saw only instead of adding anything new.

**Keri Arishima: **Updated! Thank you for reviewing!

**Dragi: **Sorry for such a long wait. I'll try and update it sooner.

**Part One: Know thine enemy**

Chapter One: Flicker

_Giving up is what kills people_

_----Alucard: Hellsing_

"Tyson!"

Tyson blinked and looked at Kenny quizzically, "Yeah?"

"You're not paying attention," Kenny berated him, his chocolate hair tousled up.

"'Course I am!" Tyson protested, "Umm...what were we discussing?"

Kenny facefaulted, "You're hopeless Tyson."

"Not my fault you picked a topic that was boring," Tyson said, sliding down his chair in an effort to get a better position. What can he say? He's efficient at being lazy.

Kenny sighed as he placed the book on the table. Tyson wondered how the table managed with the weight of the book; it looked bigger than the Yellow Pages.

"We're discussing ancient Japanese families for Social Studies, remember?" Kenny paused and then added sarcastically, "You were the one who picked the topic."

Tyson blushed, "I remember."

"Good," Kenny grunted as he flipped through the pages, "Here; we have two prominent families."

"Who?" Tyson said, his mind being set on the 'bored' level.

_Any minute now he'll say 'The Kinomiyas and the Hiwataris'_

"The Kinomiyas and the Hiwataris!"

_God, Kenny can be so predictable. _

"Really?" Tyson feigned interest.

"Does that mean you're a Kinomiya? As in THE Kinomiyas?!" Kenny said incredibly.

Damn, he had 'forgotten' about that.

"Coincidence in names," Tyson said nonchalantly, "Besides, do I look like someone coming from the greatest family of Japan?"

Kenny leaned back, abash, "No..." then he snickered, "That would be priceless!"

"Yeah, it would," Tyson said uneasily.

Priceless...

(O)

Time passes on almost all too quickly, Tyson thought, here in America.

He didn't like this place. It seemed like a mockery of everything that was true. Everything that was better, they copied and made it into something that they said was 'American'.

America was like the Land of Fake Things. Nothing original grew here. Everything is copied and branded.

He wished...he doesn't know what he wishes for anymore.

He wasn't another Harry Potter, forever mourning and wishing for his family. His family is gone, case closed.

He can't live on their grave forever. That, is a quality that is despised by the Kinomiya. And Tyson is a Kinomiya.

One thing Tyson is glad about America. You don't have Yakuza clans running about. Somehow, he felt safer each day with that tiny shred of knowledge clutched in his hand.

That, plus he had Tala and the assassin agency to help him.

Yes, that did make his life a whole lot easier to live by.

"Tyson!"

Tyson turned to see his boyfriend Enrique come up. A slow smile tugged on his lips.

"Hey," Enrique purred as he slid his arms around Takao's waist, "Miss me?"

"Nope," And Tyson grinned to see the beginnings of a pout on his lover's face, "Not at all," He added as an afterthought.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Enrique said pouting. Tyson smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Enrique's cheek.

Enrique growled, "I'm the one who supposed to tease!"

"So start teasing," Tyson said joking, as he watched Enrique's eyes become lidded with desire at those words. Enrique grabbed Tyson's chin and began kissing him. Tyson moaned and Enrique did wonderful things with his tongue.

God, I could live like this forever...

But, unfortunately for Tyson, God had other plans.

(O)

"Doing Japanese history?" Enrique said, his eyes bright. Tyson loved those eyes, "That must be right up your alley. You never stop talking about Japan."

"What can I say?" Tyson said smugly, sipping his cola drink, "I'm a patriot at heart."

"I would like to visit it sometime," Enrique's voice was serious, "With you."

Tyson was touched, "You want...to see Japan?"

"Yes," And there was a glint in his eye that resembled the steel of katana.

"Maybe, I'll take you there one day Enrique," Tyson said softly, his eyes glowing with love, "One day I will."

Enrique smiled and the serious light broke away into sparkling shards of blue to sink in his eye.

Tyson smiled. Enrique was everything a person could possibly want in a boyfriend.

Everything...

"Is Kenny with you on this project?" Enrique said, sipping his coffee. Tyson wondered how he could drink it, considering the amount of sugar and cream he dumped in it. But, he's noticed that Americans have unusually large sweet teeth.

"Yes," Tyson ran a hand through his soft blue bangs. It was an eternal complaint of his to try and get it straight. No such luck though, "After all, where would I be without Kenny?"

"Lost, no doubt," Enrique said, letting out a silvery laugh, not unlike Tyson's, though Tyson's were less sensual.

"Exactly," Tyson said, "And I need these grades."

"Well, instead of Kenny, ask the new exchange student from Japan."

"The new what? Exchange student?!"

Enrique gave him a confused look that clearly made Tyson feel he was alone in the dark, "Didn't Kenny tell you?"

Tyson shook his head, as he reminded himself to throttle the brunette, "Apparently not."

"Oh. Odd," Enrique rubbed his chin, "There's this guy, quite laid in dough I've heard, joining your school."

Tyson gave him another perplexed look, "But if he's rich, shouldn't he going to your school?"

Enrique's dad had enrolled Enrique in a private school while both Kenny and Tyson went to a public school. Usually the twain never met, but they did, and got along quite well also.

"I dunno the details," Enrique shrugged, "And even if I did, they're pretty vague."

Takao nodded. Enrique and his dad rarely talked and when they did, they were usually monosyllabic conversations.

"I guess I could talk to him," Tyson said slowly.

"It couldn't hurt after all," Enrique said gently, and placed a good-bye kiss on Takao's cheek.

Unbeknownst to Enrique, Tyson felts a jolt of fear run through him.

It couldn't hurt...right?


	3. Flash

**Me: My dear reviewers who have been so patient with me….**

**(Horde of angry reviewers)**

**Me: ;; Please don't kill me. I'm innocent. Blame Angy!**

**Angevar: What?**

**Me: Well, this was your fault. If you hadn't lost the flashdisk... **

**Angevar: That's no reason for getting me skewered by the angry horde. **

**Me: Sadly, some sacrifices must be made.**

**Angevar: (mutters) Friends to the end, my ass….**

**DISCLAIMER: Not yours, not mine. Just call it stalemate, k?**

**JadesRose:** Yeah, well. I've gathered sayings for this story because they pertain to the story in a odd way. Plus, in Hellsing is the quote master! (grins)

**Dragi:** Sorry this took so long. I have problems with my house and school.

Ms Hobgoblin: An all out war! See for yourself!

**FireieGurl:** It will be Tyka in the end. But I'm not guaranteeing any happy endings, so cross your fingers girl!

**Mieco:** This is the power of AU. Anything and everything can happen here. So expect future AUs from moi!

**Keri Arishima:** Even that much is appreciated. Really.

**Ying of Year 3000:** It gets confusing later on. But ask if you ever get lost, k?

**Xiao-Mao:** I get the hint. Continuing!

Chapter Two: Flash

'_You actually came here for your petty revenge?'_

_---Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing: Hellsing_

Ten…nine…eight….seven…six…five…four…three….two…one!

RING!!!!!!!!!!

Tyson groaned and Kenny whooped for joy.

"I swear Kenny, you're the only kid who counts the minutes left for school to start!" Tyson grumbled, shouldering his backpack and helping to carry Kenny's briefcase. Hell, it should be called a suitcase, considering how much it weighed.

"Sue me for liking academics," Kenny said shrugging.

"In this country, I think I can just do that," Tyson said silkily and then laughed at the horror struck expression on Kenny's face, "I'm joking!"

Kenny visibly relaxed, "Thank God!" He said fervently.

Tyson smiled and ruffled Kenny's hair, "Whatever. We're going to be late for class Chief."

"Coming!" Kenny said, struggling with his briefcase. Tyson sighed and picked it up, "You coming?" He growled.

Kenny sweatdropped, "Right!"

(O)

They came on time luckily. Tyson slouched back on his seat while Kenny opened up his laptop.

"Good morning!"

Tyson didn't even blink, "Yo Diz."

"Tyson, you get hunkier by the day!"

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you," Tyson said, shifting slightly in his seat.

Kenny cleared his throat, "Um Dizzi, if you're done flirting with Tyson, can we get on with it?"

"But flirting with Tyson is fun!" The laptop whined.

"Kenny, shut your laptop before I do."

Kenny sweatdropped and closed it. He sighed, "I was hoping to find out more about the new exchange student from Japan."

"Isn't that classified?" Now Tyson's interest had piqued, "Kenny, I would have never pegged you to be a rule-breaker," He dramatically placed a hand over his chest, "What has this world come to?!"

Kenny flushed heavily, "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Tyson must admit, seeing Kenny embarrassed is great fun. The brunette works hard at keeping his cool.

"…I'm curious…" Kenny admitted, "I heard his surname."

Tyson opened his eyes, "What is it?"

"It's Hiwatari."

Tyson was wide awake now, "Hiwatari?!"

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, as in 'The Hiwataris'"

Something nauseous and unpleasant seemed to lodge itself in Tyson's stomach.

Tyson fought to maintain a blank face, "So?" He tried to seem completely non-interested.

"It's just…why would a Hiwatari come all the way from Japan to America, only to end up studying in a public school? It doesn't make sense," Kenny said frowning.

Indeed it didn't, Tyson thought silently. A Hiwatari here…Tala must be informed of this.

Kenny blinked and shook his head, "Anyway, we'll find out soon enough. Here comes Mr. Bright."

Mr Bright, a kindly old man enough except for the bad habit of shoving down Christian principles down unsuspecting students' throats.

"We have an exchange student with us today," At the words 'exchange students' the class had become unusually quiet and girls pricked their ears, "He's from Okinawa, Japan and his name is Kai Hiwatari. Treat him well. Oh, and Tyson?"

Tyson stood up, fear and apprehension churning from inside of him, "Yes Sir?"

"Since you're Japanese as well, why don't you show him around, ok?"

Tyson gulped. He would rather not, but since it was a direct request, he had absolutely no choice, "Yes sir."

Mr. Bright nodded, "All right. You may come in now Mr. Hiwatari."

A pale youth with burning auburn eyes and blue triangles tattoos entered the room. His face was calm and completely clear of any emotion whatsoever. He had duel hair that came in shades of blue and his eyes roamed throughout the classroom as if he was…looking for someone. Then those burning pinpricks of flame settled on Tyson. Tyson swallowed hard and kept his face still and empty.

"Kai, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr Bright offered.

"What's the point? You've already told them my name and I think that would suffice, wouldn't you agree Mr Bright?" Kai drawled out as he fastened his eyes on Mr. Bright.

"If you feel that way, then please take a seat," Mr Bright said, not fazed at all by Kai's answer.

Kai walked up to Tyson and slid into the empty seat next to him.

Tyson groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

(O)

"Umm…Kai?" Tyson hesitantly came up to him, "I'm supposed to show you around."

Tyson felt completely jittery. Probably because this is the first actual Japanese person he's met since he came to America.

Also, the name Hiwatari. Tala had warned him about the Hiwataris. Called them no-good clans-who-kill-for-fun. Tyson never questioned him, he always have trusted Tala, but for Tala to condemn _anyone_ is pretty phenomenal.

Are they really that bad? Tyson wondered. Tala may have a personal vendetta, but still…

"Kai?" Tyson waved a hand in front of his face, not seeing reaction whatsoever, "Anyone in there?"

Nothing. _Maybe he's dead_, Tyson thought sarcastically.

Finally Kai opened an eye to stare at Tyson blandly.

"Oh, it's you," He said, disgruntled.

Tyson cocked an eyebrow and wished school rules didn't prevent him from killing the cocky bastard, "Get off your ass Hiwatari," He grated out, "Otherwise, if you get lost, then don't sue me."

"I won't get lost," Kai said smugly, "I was born with an amazing sense of direction."

_Oh, will the Lords have mercy!_

Tyson growled and indiscreetly shoved Kai out of his seat. Kai found himself dumped unceremoniously on the ground and scowled, "What's your problem?" He growled.

"Get up," Tyson said coolly, "Otherwise when you get lost, it's your ass on the line. This school's pretty strict, rich boy, so bribing ain't gonna work here."

Kai scowled again, but got up, "Lead the way," He said like a man heading for a movie he didn't want to watch. Tyson could throttle him. He didn't want to be here either, but at least Kai could make things a little easier for him.

"Fine," He replied, his blue eyes unreadable.

As they walked along the corridor, it was Kai who entered through the spirit of conversation, "Kinomiya…I've heard that name before."

Tyson wished the floor would swallow him. Damn Tala and the cause!

"It's a common enough name," He replied.

"True," Kai amended, "But…" He trailed off in a smirk, "Nah, you can't be A Kinomiya. You look like someone we could pass off the street."

Tyson bit his tongue. Impulsiveness wasn't going to give him points in this situation and he damn well knew it.

"Whatever Hiwatari," Tyson said, "I couldn't care less if you were the Sultan of Baghdad. As far as I know, you'll still be a snob."

Kai's eyes glinted, "You're making me angry." He stated softly.

"And I'm terrified," Tyson gave out a bitter laugh, "Really I am. But get someone else to play uke for you. 'Cause it ain't hell me."

"……..You still have your Japanese accent," Kai commented, his burning eyes glowing like a steady fire.

Somehow, that sentence struck Tyson with a chord of uncertainty, "I don't have anything left of Japan except my voice. And I'm not going to loose it to get a lousy American accent." His voice trembled while saying this.

Kai unconsciously took note of the tremor and smirked (can he smile? Tyson thought irritably), "Yes, and losing your heritage is _such_ a sore loss isn't it?"

Tyson lost it. Kai's condescending tone cut through whatever thread-bare strings of temper he was grasping tightly. Blue eyes blazing, he punched Kai in the face.

Kai went down hard, his hand fluttering to his jaw. A trickle of red traced his cheek, "Bastard!" He spat out.

"Watch your tongue Hiwatari," Tyson said with equal venom, but left harshness, "Because you're not in your precious Japan anymore. You're in my territory and if I were you, I would sleep warily tonight. Good bye."

With a majestic sweeping gesture, Tyson left Kai sitting there completely blank and allowed himself a private smile.

_Sleep Hiwatari, sleep well. _


	4. Faze

**A/N: Yes, I have been dead lately and this took so long because contrary to what most people think, I have a life outside fanfiction. At any rate, here's the next installment of Pyromaniac. Review responses at the end, okay?**

**  
DISCLAIMER: Not yours, not mine, only his okay? (points to Takao Aoki)**

Chapter Three: Faze

'_Mercy Optimus! I beg you!' –Megatron_

'_You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff'—Optimus Prime_

_Transformers: The Movie_

(O)

Tala glanced at the youth in front of him. Letting out a violent Russian oath, "This better be good. You actually cut school to visit me. The last time you did that, it was about a weird stalker who kept sending you Sailor Moon mangas."

"Oh, trust me Tala," Tyson said, biting his lip, "This'll be worth every minute of your spare time."

Tala blinked and gestured for him to sit.

Tyson sat down and started fiddling with his hands and looking everywhere, but the pale Russian's face.

"Spill Tyson," Tala growled.

Tyson sighed. Tala was not one for delicacy and sweet-talk. Rather, he let his fists do the talking most of the time and that was not the way Tyson wanted things to be handled, especially if the situation as he saw it, seemed remarkably volatile.

"A student by the name of Kai Hiwatari is in my grade and class," Tyson said flatly, watching the tones of grey color Tala's face at these words.

"Fuck! Are you sure his name is Kai Hiwatari!" Tala swore and he moved sheets of paper needlessly around his desk. Tyson eyed Tala's panic in slight humour and sympathy.

"Let's see," Tyson pursed his lips in mock-contemplation, "He's a complete arrogant ass who has a way of insulting people and acting like the Tsar of Russia."

Tala swore again vehemently, "Christ, you described him perfectly!"

"He's just a kid Tala," Tyson said shrugging, "He didn't act all that cocky when I punched him."

"Hold on," Tala said wearily, cursing various Norwegian gods and deities Tyson's never heard of before, "You punched him!"

"He was being an asshole!" Tyson said, getting on defensive.

Tala sighed, "At least you've given me a believable reason. Christ!" He swore, "Is his grandfather here as well?"

"How should I know!" Tyson said, "I just met the guy a few minutes ago!"

Tala swore once again and Tyson wondered if Hillary was anywhere nearby. She would wash his mouth with soap and washing power if she caught him swearing like this in front of him.

"Tyson, you need to find out, under all costs, whether his grandfather is here," Tala commanded as Tyson stared at him, his jaw wide open, "And close your jaw, you're letting flies in," Tala told him pertly as he sat down.

"Wait a minute Tala, I just punched the guy!" Tyson said, his hands balled in fists, "You can't possibly expect me to go back and—and—make friends with him!"

Tala regarded him coolly, "Tyson, Kai's grandfather is the leader of the Dranzer Yakuza clan."

Tyson choked on the sudden surge of painful memories. His hands clenched.

"I see," Tyson said coldly, "Am I to be used?"

"If you want revenge still," Tala said, observing the cold flame in Tyson's eyes, "Then a tool you must expect yourself to be."

Tyson said nothing, but Tala felt like flinching from Tyson's iron glaze and sighed, "I don't want to force you. The choice is yours, as always Tyson."

"A choice……," Tyson whispered so quietly that Tala had to lean to catch the words, "Tell me Tala, what is a choice?"

(O)

"Hey, where were you?" Enrique demanded, concern shining through his baby blue eyes, "Kenny said you got sick, so you cut school. But you never get sick."

Tyson raised tired eyes at Enrique and smiled, "Just beat, I guess," He rubbed his head.

Enrique placed his palm on Tyson's forehead, ignoring Tyson's blush, "You seem okay," He said doubtfully, "But maybe you need to get some rest. Want to cancel our date?"

"No!" Tyson said, taking Enrique's hands into his own, "No, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Enrique said softly, "I don't want to wear you out."

Sometimes, Tyson wondered why Enrique loved him the way he did; so whole-heartedly and completely that it made him almost feel like a girl receiving affections from an admirer.

"I'm sure," Tyson said reassuringly, "Besides, if I feel tired, I'll tell you okay?"

Enrique calmed down and clenched Tyson's hands in a sign of devotion, "Okay."

Tyson laughed. When Enrique was there, every troublesome thing faded into twilight on the mist, "Don't we have a movie to catch?"

Enrique smiled, "Not tonight."

Tyson stopped and looked at Enrique, confusion clearly mirrored there, "But I thought…"

"Yeah, well I thought we'll do something different for a change," Enrique nipped playfully at Tyson's neck, making the bluenette squirm in pleasure.

"Sounds cool to me," Tyson said, "So shall we?"

(O)

It was a tiny place off the docks. It was an alcove with banners strewn all over and poles sticking out of the ground. This must have been a popular beach hangout, Tyson realized.

Suddenly, a familiar whirring sound jarred his brain.

_It couldn't be……,_ Tyson whipped his head to see Enrique's smug face.

"I thought it had been a long time since we bladed," Enrique said, holding up his blade, "We should do it more often. After all, if it hadn't been for Beyblading, we would have never met." And here Enrique enveloped Tyson in his arms, "And I can't imagine a day without your face," He whispered breathlessly into Tyson's ear, making his shudder, "So shall we battle?"

Tyson gave him a loving kiss and smirked as he took out a dark blue beyblade, "Ready when you are love."

"Whoever wins gets to be on top," Enrique said, adjusting his launcher.

"Fine, 'cause it isn't going to be you," Tyson said, his eyes lighting at the prospect of a challenge.

"LET IT RIP!"

The two blades hammered at each other, no one really getting the upper hand. Enrique smiled as he glanced to see Tyson's happy, yet determined face.

"Push him over!"

"Amphilyon, dodge!"

This was one thing they matched each other in intensity and passion. The one thing that really bond the knot between the two.

However, knots can be cut.

An unknown fiery red beyblade knocked Amphilyon out of the dish and began a merciless attack on Tyson's blade.

"What the—," Enrique began when he spotted a figure wearing a white scarf. Rage bubbled within him at the stranger who interrupted his battle with Tyson, "Show yourself!"

Tyson withdrew Dragoon and paused, "Enri?"

The stranger stepped down and the dim light of the streets reflected off his auburn eyes.

Auburn? Tyson swallowed.

"Who the hell are you to interrupt our battle!" Enrique demanded, striding up to him.

Kai said nothing (A/N: Who else would it be?) and shoved Enrique aside. Enrique yelled as he hit the ground.

"Enrique!" Tyson immediately ran up to him, only to be blocked by Kai.

"Hiwatari, get the fuck out of my way!" Tyson said, balling his hands, tensing.

_Damn him! Damn him and his spawned family to Hell!_

Kai stared at him, a sadistic smile twisting itself on his face, "How 'bout a battle?"

Tyson blinked, "What?"

"Battle me. If you win, I'll leave you two alone for now. If you lose…"

Tyson swallowed, "What? Spit it out!"

Kai grinned and let his eyes rake over Tyson. Tyson resisted the urge to punch him. Enrique was staring at Kai in a mixture of jealously and rage.

"If you lose, you come back to my house with me," Kai declared.

Tyson's eyes widened as flashes of memory pressed themselves in his mind.

"No deal," Tyson said shoving Kai aside roughly and helping Enrique up. No way was he going through whatever sick fantasy Hiwatari has planned for him.

Kai sighed, "And here I thought you had guts."

That was a bulls-eye. "WHAT!" Tyson said, glaring at Kai in such a way he could have been reduced to ash in mere seconds.

"You heard me," Kai said flippantly, tossing his beyblade in his hand, "Shame really. I had expected more out of a fellow Japanese, but then maybe this foreign land has _tainted_ a lot more than you expected."

Tyson snapped.

"Let's Blade."

(O)

**Review Responses: **

**Yoko-obssessor** Sorry this took so long. I had to re-organize my files

**Porticulis** Yes, it is rather vague isn't it? I'll try and clear that up later, okay?

**Joce** …Yes, don't piss Tyson off. He's got a nasty left hook

**FireieGurl** Here's your update!

**XZanayu** Definitely not a smart thing. Kai doesn't like people who oppose him

**JadesRose** Interesting idea actually. I'll remember that.

**Chibi Koneko-chan** Yes, when it is a AU, anything is possible. And expect weird things in this story!

**Mieco** Slash and hack is what Tyson would have done if he had a sword. And I don't want to know if he had a gun.

**Xiao-Mao** Here's more!

**Shinobi KazeKage** I dunno if this is long enough, but I'll improve, I promise!

**Dark Angel 637**I think I'll make Tyson piss off Kai as much as possible. You all liked the punch idea.

**A/N: Expect the next update to take a while because I'm trying to complete Author Adventure at the moment, but I will update and no, this story is not going to die on me! XP**


	5. Flare

Chapter Four: Flare

**Перед смертью не надышишься  
****Translation: You only live once  
****-----A Russian Proverb**

**A/N: Just to make things clear. I am not dead, I will continue this story and if updates take long, blame it on the fact that I have to work my ass off for an education. Okay? Then we're cool. Apologies for reviewers since I'm not answering you guys today. I just want this story up and running again. Cool? Let's roll**

It was a tense moment for them both. They know better than to show it as well. Kai's eyes were burning steadily as always while Tyson's eyes churned like the oceans of the world and Enrique's were as hazy as a misty waterfall.

No words were spoken. Nothing, but the whistle of wind through their hair and ears. Water lapped at their feet as the moon hovered above the brim of the ocean. Kai drew his hands in the launching positions and fired. Tyson fired a second after him.

Kai's eyes glinted and as if driven by an unspoken command, Dranzer began hammering Dragoon. He did in such a way that you wouldn't have spotted it. The fiery blade would slam into Tyson's and then vanish and reappear in another spot and attack again.

Tyson said nothing while Kai continued a relentless attack on his blade. Enrique swallowed in anger and fear.

"Dranzer, finish this," Kai snapped, tired of playing, "Fire Arrows!"

Tyson remained impassive. That daunted Kai, "Why aren't you attacking? Defend yourself! Pathetic!"

Tyson's eyes grinned, "You want me to attack? Fine, I'll be more than happy to reciprocate Hiwatari!"

Kai's eyes widened in horror.

"Phantom Hurricane!"

It was over in seconds. The sheer power of the storm had flung Kai's Dranzer straight out of the dish. Kai caught it in his hand and stared at it as if he couldn't believe it. Tyson said nothing, retrieving his blade and walking towards Enrique.

"Leave Hiwatari," It was a statement with absolutely no tone or mood to go with it, "While you still can." And his eyes showed Kai that this was a blatant threat.

Kai melded into the shadows, leaving the two lovers alone.

(O)

"That was him!" Enrique yelled, his eyes blazing.

Tyson nodded, sipping his cola. It was a day after the incident with Hiwatari and true to his word, he was lying low. Which both pleased and annoyed Tyson since Tala had pretty much commanded him to find out more about Kai's grandfather.

Guess it'll have to wait…Tyson thought in amusement as he watched Enrique mutter out (or more like splutter out) various things he thought about Kai Hiwatari. Tyson had just graced Enrique with knowledge of Kai being the exchange student from Japan. Enrique's eyes had gone wide and he was beside himself.

Enrique however, cooled down and Tyson concentrated on more important things; finishing his Social Studies project. Kenny unexplainably fell sick with conjunctivitis, a disease that causes the swelling of eyes and redness around the pupils. Personally, Tyson couldn't figure out for the life of him how Kenny got stuck with an eye disease. Tyson could barely make out the fact that Kenny _had_ eyes under that bush of brown hair.

Tyson sighed, "I have to find a new partner for my Social Studies project now," He said pouting.

"Why not Rai? 1" Enrique said, shooting him a sympathetic look, "He seems nice enough."

Tyson frowned as he thought about it, "I think Rai is working with Lee, so that option is out."

Enrique moved the coffee cup in his hands, "Lee?"

"The kid with pointy black hair and cat's eyes," Tyson added as Enrique's eyes dawned with realization.

"Okay, Rai is out," Enrique said, "Who else?"

Tyson sighed, "I don't know. Everyone has pretty much got a partner by now. I guess I'll have to wait for Mr. Bright to assign me a partner."

Enrique eyes him in sympathy, "Hopefully you'll get one you can actually talk civilly to."

"I hope so to. The worse is I could get paired with Emily," Tyson grimaced, "I'd rather work for the Queen of Sheba than her. At least the Queen of Sheba lets people have breaks. The concept of 'breaks' has yet to dawn on Emily."

Enrique laughed, "Or those glasses of hers don't allow them to dawn at all."

"Ugh, that's worse!"

(O)

"I see," Mr Bright said, shuffling papers. Tyson wondered why people did that. Tala does it all the time. He said it was a great way to let out your frustration, since you couldn't let out your frustration by—, at that point Hillary walked in and Tala had fallen oddly silent that Hillary had to stare at him in suspicion, "So you currently have no partner at all, Tyson?"

Tyson shook his head. Mr Bright pursed his lips in thought.

"Then I'll have to assign you a partner," Mr Bright said, with a flourish of his hand, he tucked the papers in a neat pile.

"That's fine Sir," Tyson said politely. One thing he's noticed that being polite takes you a long way. His grades always seem higher than they should be.

Mr Bright watched him through those wide glasses he always wore. Tyson then remembered that Emily wore the same glasses and shuddered.

Scary, scary thought.

"Well, I can't say now of course," Mr Bright said, "I'll have to check the lists for available partners and…." He paused as if a idea he had forgotten had decided to make itself known in his mind, "What's the topic you've chosen?"

"Prestigious families of Japan," Tyson replied.

Mr Bright nodded, "I'll see to it that you get a new partner Tyson," He said benevolently.

Tyson nodded and with a last word of thanks, he left the room.

(O)

_Whispers. _

'_I feel your pain kid' _

_How can you? You caused it._

'_You ain't the first one'_

_And I'm not the last either. There will be others. _

_Many others who will cry for the solace of Mother Earth's embrace and Death's blow. _

_No, I'm not the last. How sad. _

_How sad, how utterly pathetic. _

_Whispers that never cry, that never frown, that never smile. _

_Whispers in the dark hollow we call a mind. _

_Lose the mind, lose it, lost, lost….._

'_Nothing personal'_

_Of course it wasn't. This was merely a thrill for your spine, a shudder to remind you how glad you were to be alive. _

_You need to kill to remember you're alive. _

_Whispers that have eyes, have ears, but no mouth._

_Whispers in the cold, cold caverns that empty out the shell that we call a body. _

_Emptiness is another form of despair. _

_Despair is another way to give up. _

'_Ran away huh? I understand, I really do'_

_Running away to those cotton candy fields that smother you with their sweet serenity. _

_Sweet serenity is a pink-face lie that wraps ribbons to choke you to death. _

_Running away, always running away. _

_Still running away. _

_Run, little child, run before the hounds catch you and drag you to hell._

_Run_

_Run_

_Run _

_Run!_

_Run!_

_RUN!_

Tyson woke up from his usual nightmare with a scream raised in his throat.

(O)

Mr Bright stood a few feet away from him. Tyson resisted the urge to move away. No, he knew that Mr Bright was not a pervert. He was too much of a Christian to do something like that. But, this closeness reminded of things he should not be reminded of.

"I've found you a partner," Mr Bright said, his eyes twinkling.

The tension in his shoulders relaxed, "Thank you Mr Bright," Then more hesitantly, "Um, may I ask who it is?"

Mr. Bright raised his glasses to stare at Tyson and the slight twitching of a smile grew, "Kai Hiwatari."

**

* * *

**

**1) Rai: No, this is not a typo! There is a character called Rai in G-Rev**


End file.
